


【sfm相关】【Parsley】《纸团泡沫》

by LuciferRiddleClue



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue
Summary: smile for me的Botch父子相关，不过主要是Parsley的内容就是了。没有多少实质性的剧情，有关于父子早期互动的捏造，很多胡说八道。一句话概括内容：吃父亲的料理，喝父亲弄来的酒。关于角色心理状况的描写与实际病症表现不完全一致，根据游戏内容进行了夸张和异化。如果能接受的话……
Relationships: Jimothan Botch & Parsley Botch





	【sfm相关】【Parsley】《纸团泡沫》

**Author's Note:**

> smile for me的Botch父子相关，不过主要是Parsley的内容就是了。没有多少实质性的剧情，有关于父子早期互动的捏造，很多胡说八道。
> 
> 一句话概括内容：吃父亲的料理，喝父亲弄来的酒。
> 
> 关于角色心理状况的描写与实际病症表现不完全一致，根据游戏内容进行了夸张和异化。
> 
> 如果能接受的话……

太阳明晃晃悬在栖息地正上方：正午时分。Parsley不抬头，也许用公文包遮阳会是好选择，然而皮质公文包经阳光烘烤最终也要变成光滑的滚烫无比，他放弃。嘉年华场地的铁门紧闭，而他无从翻墙逃出。疲惫感与文书上的诉讼要领一样冗长，从他的脚跟处向上爬。黑色皮鞋的鞋跟有半截嵌在泥土里，他靠这种着力点让自己站好。不靠墙的原因有两点：湿漉漉的红色油漆，新买的西装上现在尚且没有一点灰尘。饥饿感反而似一根钢筋，从他的头顶直直贯穿至地面扎住，让他得以不倒下。在此期间帐篷中的，游戏台旁的纸偶们倒也有因好奇而围到他身旁，矮小的女孩也表示关切，甚至从口袋里掏出了糖——太妃糖，融化了一半，捏起来具有一种处在软硬之间的尴尬触感。Parsley稍作想象，却想不出这种糖要是什么味道。他闭上眼睛，想起了浸泡在酒水中的螺母。这种金属与酒精混合而产生的味道在他的舌上蔓延，且让他的胃在不适地绞动中寻到了一点古怪的安宁。不幸的是太妃糖在经阳光的精心烘烤后从糖纸缝隙中散发出甜味，而他对此无所适从，最终他选择拆开糖纸，将这块黏稠的糖块摁在了油漆当中。这自然不是什么好事，若被女孩看见，也许他又多了一个挨上一拳的理由。事实上，把糖块融化并被摁压入湿润油漆的行为对他而言是一种破坏的欲望用极其内敛方式释放的方式，这使他感到无比畅快，可惜的是诸多顾虑随后接踵而来，这让他感到头顶炙热的太阳光绝对算得上是一种报复。他把太妃糖捏烂了，而太阳光和饥饿感就要折磨他的身体。饥饿长存，嘉年华场地的大门迟迟不开，而这儿也未有可供他翻越的高墙。不只是高墙。起先他有些许力气用以让身体诸多感官正常运作，于是他能听到许多声音：小小的拳头隔着垫了海绵的拳套击打树干，三只纸偶躲在各自的小棚子或帐篷下絮絮叨叨自言自语。巨大的嘴不知是在啃食什么，材质不明的白色牙齿上下撞击咬合，Parsley甚至感到自己要陷入精神错乱，因为他曾短暂产生一个念头，便是要钻进这张大嘴中寻觅食物。他竟是有种直觉，这么一张大嘴吞下的东西指不定会和他父亲所做的料理有几分相似之处：垃圾经过装点，也许就成了更能入口的垃圾。二极管玛格丽特披萨不错，而碎纸条意大利面也可以。打翻了的红墨水瓶也算得上有用，能在纸条上晕出切成两半的番茄。

父亲做的料理！Parsley想起了他父亲的手艺。卖相不错而味道一言难尽……不，不仅是一言难尽，而是难以下咽。这倒不是因面条夹生或肉煎烤不充分还留了血块，这是实实在在的难以下咽。然而这竟是可以克服的，当他吞咽下螺丝、玻璃和沙土时，是能清晰地感受到喉管内侧仿佛有砂纸剐蹭或是铁丝在刺痛，可是当一切都吞下肚去时，那种古怪的安宁又回来了，这种古怪的安宁会使得他对于墙面上半干不干的油漆也产生些许食欲。也许自动饮料机里应当装下各色油漆才行！不过油漆的确是不能入肚的，这大约也是他的父亲从未把油漆纳入食材中的原因之一，否则家中的调料罐就应当是五颜六色的了。且不说这些，Parsley不得不承认，现在的他开始想起自己的父亲，想起那个不谈论女孩和其他他一点兴趣也没有的东西的，只是专心制作料理的父亲。这么一说，他倒是有些想念他的父亲，那双举着雪克壶的手曾经也是要端着盘子为料理施加些许魔法的。他说：Parsley，我们用想象来调味，还剩最后一步！当然，要是不用学校里的女孩作比喻，也许这么一个想象的过程会更好。于是他也要在想象的世界里随心所欲，在什么东西上撒调味料。可是那东西在哪里？料理，要有料理才能调味！Parsley倒也试过模仿着他父亲的菜谱制作料理（当然，他不会把这件事告诉他的父亲），然而怎么做都是没有那个味道，反倒使得他将仿制品全吐出来。现实情况同想象完全不同，汗水浸透了西装外头下的衬衫，领带完完全全贴在他的脖颈，近乎要锁死。起初他还能听到在铁门另一侧站着的小丑哭泣的声音，还有那红球鼻子发出的尖锐响声，现在他听到的是太阳的声音：他的脑壳要被晒化了。

吱吱吱，吱吱吱。真是晒化了？Parsley眯着眼，终究还能看到那铁门打开。谢天谢地！他自然是不知道发生了什么，不过也许他可以迈出脚步，离开这个鬼地方了——哦不，他发觉自己的皮鞋好像是陷入了地里，又或者是他甚至没有力气踏出去一步。确实，他太饿了，现在他的胃袋大约是拧成了一股又一股的麻绳，在他的体内缠结，甚至还要向外伸出去，要把他的四肢也一同捆绑起来。要是有点什么东西吞下肚，这么一个拧成一团的胃大约就能撑开，成为实实在在的胃“袋”，可他现在的确是无法挪动身体，现在他就是一支笔，银行柜台上放在笔插里的一支笔。汗珠顺着睫毛掉到了他的眼睛里，酸涩的痛感强迫他睁眼：哦。无声的访客，大约就是这访客让铁门打开。他从上向下看，的的确确是那花匠的孩子，总是要送花的……怎么就送到栖息地来了？他本是以为这么一朵金黄色的盛开的花是面向着栖息地的太阳轻轻转动，后来才发现这孩子是在同自己说话。哦，真没想到，真没想到，那自己应该能提出请求。Parsley仍旧是没忍住，他似乎就快要被那种饥饿感给杀死，而在这时他想到的还是他父亲的料理，他还要同这大约不认识自己父亲的孩子多说几句：看上去美味，但味道一言难尽，我父亲做的就是这样的东西。这花朵点头答应，与此同时正要从花束里掏出点什么。一只手。花朵啪嗒啪嗒地跑远了。现在，Parsley稍有余力做别的事情。他想，大约是有谁帮了那孩子一把，结果就把手落下了：爱帮把手的人总是会这样的。

铁门开后，其余建筑物中的人就能自由出入。让他惊讶的是那大块头保安竟也来了嘉年华的场地，好像就站在那按钮游戏台的旁边。也许是因为自己有了些关于料理的指望，他又能多观察观察。泰迪熊，哦，对，这个就是那游戏的奖品，起初他也有去试过这游戏，不过一旦转身作弊便会把发现，只能作罢。这倒不是说Parsley有多么想要这么一只小熊：他没有什么玩具，若要说的话他父亲做的料理大约算得上是又能吃又能玩的，玻璃块也能当拼图去玩。当然，也不是说其他的食物就不能这么做了，等他开始在律师事务所工作后，当他一个人坐在长椅上吃起花生酱三明治时，看着其中的花生仁就总觉得那会是棋子。所幸大街上人来人往行色匆匆，除了讨食的鸽子以外没有人会注意一个小小的上班族正坐在长椅上（尽管举止似乎有些古怪）翻看自己手中的工作餐——翻看，他是在翻看三明治，这样普通的食物对他来讲确实像是一本小册子。不过他最后当然老老实实地将三明治吃掉，食物带来的能量让他还能继续工作，却不能让他的胃袋真正地打开……什么叫做真正的打开？他自己也说不清楚，不过对他来说这种打开大多数时候都伴随着不适感，就是这种不适感证明他不会再感到饥饿。如果他最终还能去洗手间里吐出点东西，那更能证明他不饿，至少证明他曾经吃了东西。Parsley此时此刻想起的确实不是配了咖啡的工作餐，而是来自他父亲的招牌料理，而每次那肋眼牛排的用料都被不同，值得期待。

Parsley本来戴了手表，一个合格的律师恪守时间观念，要与他的当事人会面。Parsley见过很多当事人，大多数时候他们都在办公室内正常的会面，但有的时候他要去拘留所：这更需要时间观念。他同他的大多数同行一样，大多数负责民事诉讼，也确实没见过什么穷凶极恶之人，只是在拘留所会面时总要把时间掐得死死，若要是算错时间，指不定话还没说完当事人就必须得走。Parsley习惯让一切都在计划当中——自己的计划里，若是这么一个时候他的父亲打电话过来，同他说什么找个女孩见面乃至同对方交往的事，他的胃就又要紧缩回去。每当他按下一次挂断键，他便感到心神不宁，而这种心神不宁可不能被他的当事人发觉。这些心神不宁被压缩成一个又一个的纸团，而这纸团是他所能做的同父亲的料理最为接近的一种：饭团，据称来自东方国家的人们很爱这种食物。于是他也效仿，在夜间将纸团吞下肚，却因纸团揉皱时产生的微弱棱角而咳嗽。当他在办公室时，有许许多多的饭团可以吃，但到了栖息地后，这么一种替代品消失了。头顶的太阳现在在他眼里就像是纸糊的，是纸团，只可惜他是碰也碰不到的。他吃不到纸团，只能指望送花的孩子能早些把他父亲做的料理拿来，而他的父亲现在就在这儿的酒吧工作……说得好像他是嗅着那螺母的金属味，带着公文包一步一步走来似的！其实不是。可他依旧忍不住想，这孩子是否会食言？Parsley心有疑问，但他确实是太饿了，那一点指望也不能作为真正的食粮。他有直觉，在看到花束中的怀表时，他就总觉得这孩子应当很有时间观念，在这栖息地中应当也会严格遵守规定，早早上床歇息。不过他仔细一想，意识到这孩子好像从未和他说要什么时候拿料理来，可能是今天也有可能是明天，这都是说不准的。

事实证明他多虑了，他见到了那奇怪的蓝色粒子飘散在空气中。哦，这么一种粒子当然不是在他身边，而是在那个大块头身边。这大块头正搂着一只小熊，且生怕自己那健壮的臂膀要将这小熊给勒坏，看上去格外小心翼翼。蓝色的粒子将大块头包裹，而那送花的孩子算不得置身其中，很快就走开了。送花的孩子随意地将金属面具塞进花束中，再走到他身边，在花束中掏来掏去……一块调色盘，三颗螺母，一张物品清单。哦，这不就是父亲的招牌料理吗！富有创意，Parsley确实没想到牛排的原料可以是有孔的调色盘，这的的确确就是肋眼牛排！而上面的颜料是种类丰富的蘸酱，他先前可从来没体会过。当然，也不只是这些，他想着他的父亲：我的父亲有说起什么吗？哦，说的是女孩子和棒球队吗？不是？那就是我的母亲……不是？那就是——他得到了肯定的答复。当他把料理狼吞虎咽塞入肚中时，起初只是感到冰冷冰冷，可现在还真的是让他感到无比温暖。你说得对，也许我应该找我的父亲好好谈谈。这时的Parsley更像是位律师，他可以将他的领带摆正，穿好他的西装外套，走起路来一切正常，而不会一脚踩进油漆桶里。不过在此之前，他感到本是拧成一个结的胃正被强行打开，那用花生酱三明治和咖啡打不开的绳结被便利贴做的芝士片，螺母做的蘑菇和调色盘做的肋眼牛排一点一点打开。那安全感浸没在胃部不适感的海洋里，不过这开端很普通。他总会这样，会在不适中吐出一部分东西，最终感受到一种安逸，同他总会忍不住回来看看他的父亲一样。他一定会在这儿多吞下一点螺母的。

但他还是太不舒服了，他本来是打算去酒吧的洗手间里先缓解一下胃部的不适感，可他还是被酒水吸引走了注意力。他的父亲还真的是个不错的调酒师，而在酒精的帮助下，他甚至觉得他这本是个烂人的父亲看上去亲和了不少，似乎所有东西都能一笔勾销，而对方总喋喋不休念叨的一切此时此刻又入不了他的耳。当他倒出啤酒时，泡沫不断地从玻璃杯中涌出，近乎要把他给淹没：这自然是错觉，哪来的那么多啤酒可以喝？但这时他总觉得泡沫涌出来就像是纸团涌出来，当他喝下这啤酒时，就是完成了一点自己心中的愿望。他总觉得自己格外放松，某种破坏欲又得到了释放。一切又都生长成了值得他热爱的模样，包括他的父亲。

Parsley将纸团做的泡沫全都咽下。

fin.

一些可能不必要的补充

Botch家的亲子关系其实还蛮有意思的，不管是Jomithan还是Parsley，各种意义上都很异常，我觉得他们微妙的是不正常中的正常和正常中的不正常这样的差分。

试图在里面放了一些经过夸张的异食癖症状（因为游戏的氛围就是那种在一些地方比较异常和电波的），还有一些关于童年经历影响到成年行为的内容，而且会有一些古怪的移情要素。

写到保安一方面是因为玩具的梗，另一方面是因为......体格差！因为Pars似乎蛮小只的嘛，嗯嗯，异食癖小只社畜好可爱，想要给他喂好多好吃的食物啊。


End file.
